song of the south
by Ladymecha
Summary: this is about the relationship between Rotor and Bunnie. SatAM based story, but a very good one.


Song of the south, chapter one: Bunnie Rabbot goes heavy metal.

Bunnie Rabbot was in Rotors lab, he had just put a needle in her arm to take some blood samples. He took the samples and ran them under tests.

Bunnie was not well, she was having uncontrollable convolutions and her bowel movements were out of control. Her fur was paler and her temperature was way more then it should have been.

Rotor saw what was happening to her, and his tests proved that Bunnie was in danger.

He walked over to her bed, he sighed and said, "Bunnie, I am sorry to inform you but it seems that you have chronic dysentery, you have only a week to live." 

Bunnie knew what fate had come upon her. This disease faded out long ago but now it was getting more common again and Robotnik was to blame for it. His pollution made it into the water systems of the freedom fighters though rain, the freedom fighters tried their best to filter their water but sometimes things fall though. Normally this disease could be treated using herbs and special medicines but all of them were gone thanks to Robotnik.

The freedom fighters had doctors and specialists but they had nothing for this disease… thanks once again to Robotnik.

The freedom fighters now knew what was wrong with their friend. They all cried at the news and Bunnies fate seemed to be sealed. Her robotic parts were no help to her, they were to blame for the extra impact that she felt. She could not use the bathroom the way her friends did, she had to undergo a special draining process that required special care.

Her body had trouble filtering her wastes, and with some of her internal organs roboticized, they could not filter the disease properly. It seemed that she would die a most gruesome death.

Rotor pondered on how to cure her, he went though everything he had but with no luck.

Then he remembered his ace in the hole. He went to the back of his lab and saw the broken down de roboticizer. It was in pieces but he could rebuild it, he decided to give it a shot…

Bunnie Rabbot convulsed and sweated a lot. She saw Rotor come up to her cot and said, "What's up sugah?" she said it in a weak and near dead voice, Rotor felt upset already but he said " I got a surprise, I have re built the de roboticizer we have.. I am going to try it on you."

She smiled and said, "It's a bout time"

Bunnie stood in the machine as best as she could, she wobbled a bit but she did her best to stand up straight.

Rotor made a few adjustments and said "Ready Bunnie?"

She gave the thumbs up and the process began. 

The energy of the machine engulfed her, she saw her robotic parts become organic again and her body felt better. The process was over and Bunnie was out of the machine.

She looked at her body; she smiled and said "Thank you Rotor! I feel wonderful!"

Rotor smiled but his victory was short lived.

Bunnie started to convulse again, she threw up blood all over the floor and Rotor knew something went very wrong. He place Bunnie back into the machine and scanned her, and the readings were disturbing, it had seemed that the virus was spreading faster then before and instead of days Bunnie had only hours to live. 

Rotor slammed his fist on the panel in bitter frustration; his rage had burst out in loud screams. Then he knew of one last option, the one he dreaded most… He shuddered at the thought but he could not let Bunnie die this way… he took Bunnie out of the machine and sedated her. He knew the sedative would slow the virus down a bit until he could pull out the one card he had left… he had to make a roboticizer. Rotor wished that he did not think about it, but Bunnie was near death and no cure was available. He knew the roboticizer's original purpose before evil took hold of it. The machine could kill diseases like chronic dysentery and make the subject live a lot longer. However, it had one flaw… the flaw that made it evil. It wiped the people of their free will; it literally tore people apart from the inside and enslaved them. Robotnik knew this; he had corrupted the machine for his evil uses. Still Rotor had no other options. He set off for Robotropolis to find Uncle Chuck, the machines inventor and together make a working roboticizer.

It took Rotor a half an hour to get back and it took even longer to turn the de roboticizer into a normal roboticizer. By the time they finished Bunnie was just minutes from death. 

Rotor and Uncle Chuck had their regrets, but Bunnie was very important to the both of them. They made the final calculations and soon they were ready to roboticize her.

Bunnie looked like death was coming to her; the two had to invert the roboticizer horizontally to relax her. The roboticizer looked like a cylindrical coffin now, it was flat at the bottom and a table like fixture supported it. The two decided it was time, as Bunnies' half-dead body lay the process began.

Like before her legs became robotic first, the process made its way up her body and across her chest, her arms became metallic and the process made its way to her head…

Rotor saw roboticization before, and so did Uncle Chuck. Uncle experienced the same thing long ago and now it was happening to Bunnie. Harsh memories came back to Uncle Chuck and tears of lubricant rolled from his red and black robotic eyes. As the process finished the two looked down on Bunnie and her reshaped form.

She looked almost like her older half-roboticized form. She had boxed in feet, large boosters on her legs. Her left hand and arm looked almost the same as well. However, the rest of her body nearly frightened Rotor, Bunnies segmented midsection looked harsh and buff. Her matching pair of robotic arms reminded Rotor of SWATBot construction. 

Her midsection took rotor by surprise, her breasts were like missile silos and he saw her necklace. The sapphire birthstone on her necklace looked like some kind of sensor; he gave that necklace to her on her birthday and it seemed to mold to her new body. 

Rotor saw her face, her whole head was metallic and he saw large blue sensors on the sides of her head with antennae coming out of them. Her eyes were closed; rotor could see that even her eyelids became robotic in nature. He saw her ears, both coated in silver and copper colored metal. The roboticizer opened, smoke poured out of it and Rotors saw Bunnies eyes snap open, her irises were blood red and her eye whites where a harsh black.

She slowly steeped out of the roboticizer. Her red eyes flashed and then she said, "I am at your service, my masters."

Both Rotor and Chuck gasped at that, they saw the calculations come up and it is what every freedom fighter dreads. The two looked at her and they knew that Bunnie might have been better off dead all along. 

To be continued…


End file.
